Live Again
by imfihlelo
Summary: Six years. It has been 6 years since previously 11 year old Clary Fray was thrown into a coma by an oncoming truck. When she finally opens her eyes at 17, she is alone and innocent, having to face a world that has gone on without her. With the help of a caring family and a cocky blonde neighbor that has taken quite an interest in her, Clarissa Adele Fray must learn to live again.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey guys! It's S1E12! I'm so excited for you guys to read this new co-written story with Shadowhunter5801! We will be alternating writing chapters, so hopefully there will be at least one each week, but were both really busy, so no promises. I know most people don't even read these, so I'm gonna stop now.**

 **Check out our personal accounts: S1E12 and Shadowhunter5701!**

 **Enjoy, S1E12**

Prologue

 _"Clary are all of your bags packed?" Asked my dad._

 _"Yeah dad, can you come get them?" I shouted back from the top of the stairs. I heard the pounding of feet coming up the stairs. My dad appeared from around the turn, smiling, and continued his hike up the stairs._

 _"Are you excited?" He asked me, his eyes shining. I nodded my head multiple times with a huge smile on my face. School had just ended last week and we were going on vacation to London. It was in honor of my completion of elementary school. I was so excited that I couldn't even sleep last night, so instead I had stayed up all night texting my friends with my dad's old phone that I had inherited._

 _"Are these all of you're bags?" My dad asked me._

 _"I just have to get my carry on, it's still in my room." I told him._

 _"Well you'd better go get it." He told me before turning around and carrying my bags to the car._

 _I walked to my room and opened the door. I rushed to the bed and grabbed the backpack I was using as a carry on off my bed. I turned around and examined my room, for the last time, not that I knew that. I looked at the colorful walls that my mother and I had painted together when I was seven. I felt the dirty laundry under my feet and saw the paint brushes scattered on the floor. There were drawings and paintings stacked a mile high on top of my plain white desk. Unconsciously, my hand stroked the soft green sheets on my bed. "Clary, its time to go!'" My mom shouted from the door._

 _"Coming mom!" I yelled down to her and shoved my Vans on my feet. I ran out my room, closed the door, and dashed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I sprinted from the bottom step to the car. I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt, bouncing in my seat as I did so. My dad was already sitting in the driver's side seat, car in reverse. Seconds later, my mom got in the car and buckled her seat belt. My dad started to back out of the driveway and my mom turned so she could look at me. I was once again shocked by how similar we look. We have the same fiery red hair and intelligent emerald eyes. Her wild curls were pulled away from her face in a messy bun held in place by a colored pencil. My own curls were loose, falling down to my mid-back._

 _"I can see you're excited." My mom said with a faint smile._

 _"I can't wait!" I tell her honestly. She smiles and I had found myself once again hoping that when I grew up I would be just as beautiful as her. She turned back around, and I peeked out of the windshield, seeing only the freeway. I leaned my head on the door and quickly fell asleep._

 _I woke up and it was dark outside. I looked out the window and saw us driving down an empty back road. My mom was asleep in her seat and my dad was struggling to keep his eyes open. I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me and I went back to sleep._

 _The next time I woke up, I found it was still dark and my mom was driving. My dad was sleeping like a rock in the seat next to her. She looked into the rear view mirror and saw that I was awake. She tapped her nails on the steering wheel in a pattern. Morse code. She had taught it to me when I was eight and was doing a project on forms of communication. 'Hey sleepy head' she had tapped. 'How long was I asleep' I had tapped back. She looked at me through the mirror again and held up three fingers, three hours. 'I love you' I had tapped to her. 'I lov- ' is all I heard before a huge truck collided with our suburban and all went black._

 _I saw bright flashing lights and I peeled my eyes open to find myself staring at the lifeless bodies of my mother and father. "Mom, Dad!" I had cried out but they didn't move. I tried to reach my arm out and shake them, but a sharp pain registered just below my elbow. I flinched and a part of my mind accepted that my arm was broken. Tears came out of my eyes like endless rivers as I turned to the flashing lights of many police cruisers, fire trucks, and ambulance trucks. There were people walking towards the car and I slowly used my other arm to unbuckle my seat belt. With my remaining strength, I had managed to open the door and crawl out. My whole body ached but I somehow managed to stand up. A police officer walked up to me and opened his mouth, but before he said anything, I said, "My parents are dead." With that statement, I collapsed in a heap, the world along with me._

The memories rush away like a tidal wave and emotion builds up in my body. I want to let it out so bad, but for some reason I never can. I try to open my eyes and see if the world has crumbled like I remember it. I hear voices speaking and I hear my name flying from unknown lips. I smell medication and cleaning supplies. My dry mouth tastes like morning breath. I am not dead, I know that much. If I was dead, I would be able to see the world as it is. I am alive, but not living. If I was living, I could see. I will see. I will live. These thoughts run through my head for minutes, maybe hours until finally, my brain realizes that after all of this time, my eyes still work. I see white. I'm seeing. I'm living.

 **A/N: That's all for the prologue! Hope you all enjoyed it and the first chapter will be written by Shadowhunter5801. Please give us feed back so that we can make the story better for all of you. Next update should be coming soon and don't forget to check out S1E12 and Shadowhunter5801.**

 **Until chapter two,**

 **S1E12**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello my people! I want to first say thank you for reading this new fic! It's kinda weird to collab with someone, but so far, it's pretty great. I honestly think this thing is gonna be AWESOME. It's honestly gonna be really hard to write, just because of the whole premise (Not because of S1E12. That person is** _ **awesomely fantastic**_ **). It will be an interesting journey, and I'm so glad all of you guys are on it with us.**

My head begins to hurt at the intense light, so I close my eyes, hoping to stop the pounding in my skull. It doesn't work. I take a deep breath, then realize that everything is totally silent. For a second, I question if I really am alive, because there is nothing to hear, nothing to feel. I am numb, completely and totally numb. That is, until my body begins to tingle, and suddenly, I can tell that there is thin fabric covering my skin, and a sheet over my legs, which bunches in my hands as I grip it tightly. I am laying on a soft mattress, and I press myself into it.

To my surprise, there is no pain. There is no ache in my bones as I begin to wiggle my toes and release the sheets to clench and unclench my fist.

After a few more minutes of quiet, sound slaps me in the face. It is not that of wailing sirens and cars rushing by, but there are voices. They're frantic as they fade in and out, and that is when I know I have to face the world. I've figured out at this point that I am in the hospital, but I don't know when or how I got here. After I collapsed at the wreck, there was nothing. Nothing until now.

I open my eyes, this time ready for the drumming on my brain. To my delight, it fades fast, and my vision clears up enough for me to pick out the individual squares on the ceiling. A sigh escapes me as I sit up, ready to talk to whatever doctor or nurse who was in the room. I can't believe what I'm seeing, because there are six people gaping at me, only one of whom is in scrubs. I don't recognize any of them at all, and I immediately tense up.

"Where are my parents?" The first thing I notice is that my voice is different. It must be because I haven't had much water. Still, there is no answer. All everyone does is stare, "Can you hear me?" I ask, because for a second, I'm scared that this is all a dream. That seems to shake the doctor out of his daze, and a wide smile spreads across his face. He opens his mouth to speak, then stops for some reason, and I gesture for him to go on.

"I...I'm sorry, Clarissa." His gaze won't meet mine, which scares the heck out of me, "They didn't make it." The last part is a whisper, and a strangled noise falls from my mouth, "What year is it?" He questions suddenly, catching me off guard. It's probably best for me to focus on that than the fact that my parents are gone, considering the fact that I'm in a room full of strangers.

"It's 2010, right?" I answer tentatively, and all of their faces fall. They share glances that I don't like, glances that mean none of them want to respond. FInally, the doctor steps forward, setting a hand on my shoulder. I expect to have to flinch because of the gashes that are no doubt there, but I don't.

"Clarissa, it's 2016." He murmurs, and I gasp sharply. He's kidding. He has to be kidding, because that isn't possible. I couldn't have been in a coma for _six years_. He's kidding. That's the answer, plain and simple, so I force a laugh. When he doesn't join in, I freeze completely. No. No. _No._

"That isn't funny." I growl, "Stop it. What day is it?" Then, my eyes flick to everyone else, "And who are all of you?" They don't say a word, "Prove it then." I hiss, fed up with the behavior, with the joke. A woman with raven hair shuffles around in her purse, pulling out a compact mirror. My head tilts in question, because I have no idea why she would be giving it to me. She holds it out, and I snatch it from her hand. I open it, but when I see my reflection, it falls. The girl staring back at me isn't _me_. She's older, definitely older. But the glass can't lie. People can lie, but my cold, hard reflection can't. I swear my heart stops beating, and my hand flies up to cover my mouth.

"Maryse," The doctor turns to the woman who handed me the mirror, "I think you should explain." She nods, and the man in the white coat begins to usher everyone else out, leaving me alone with _Maryse_.

"Hello, Clarissa." A tentative smile takes over her lips, but I just narrow my eyes, unable to do much else, "I'm Maryse Lightwood. Your godmother." My head begins to shake of its own accord, slow at first, but growing more rapid by the second. She sighs, "You probably don't remember me. We met when you were tiny." She waits for my response, and I grow slightly calmer, but a weak sound of confirmation slips through my lips, "Well, the first thing I want you to know is that you're our family, whether you know it or not, and we're always here for you." I nod a fraction. She takes that as a cue to continue, "You'll be living with us if-when-you get out of here." Maryse seems nice enough, and I grip onto her shred of kindness like it's the last thing I'll ever hold.

"Thank you." It's barely audible, but I know she hears it, because her slight grin grows brighter. I can already tell that she's all I have left, so I need to do this right. Despite the fact that my head is reeling, my lips tip up the tiniest bit at the corners, and her shoulders seem to sag in relief. She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, causing a warm feeling to course through me. At least I have someone. Judging by the way Maryse is, the rest of the family will be the same, something I hope for with all of my heart.

"Would you mind if I let the others in?" She asks after a moment of comfortable silence, "I have a feeling they want to meet you." I take a deep breath, unsure about it, but nod when I realize that I would be with these people for a long time, "I'll let Alec in first. He's the calmest of the bunch." When she gets up, I feel a strange fear, and I almost call her back, but I bite my tongue. I'll have to get through this, if not for me, then for Mom and Dad. Tears well up in my eyes at the mere mention of them, but I take a deep, shaky breath, swallowing hard and keeping my sobs at bay.

Before I know it, a boy with black hair and blue eyes is walking into the room, and he smiles nervously at me. Neither of us say anything, because I don't know what to do, and I have a feeling that he's in the same boat. After an eternity of awkwardness, he opens his mouth.

"Hey, Clarissa. I'm Alec." He starts, "You don't know me, but I know you. Well, actually, I don't, because you were technically asleep, but I know everything about you." I tilted my head to the side, frankly a little creeped out by his word choice, "Not in the stalker kind of way!" He tries to make up for it. Honestly, it's the most amused I'd been since I woke up though, "I've just been watching you while you were here. Wait, crap, I didn't mean-"

"Clary." I cut his rambling off with a whisper of a smile, "Call me Clary." He lets out a breath, probably happy that I'm not running for the hills due to his rant. Not that I could've if I wanted to, but metaphorically. Shocking even myself, I hold out a slender hand, and he grabs it, shaking it a couple times before letting it fall to my side, "So who are you?"

"I'm the oldest Lightwood child." He laughs a bit a my blatantness, "Freshman at NYU. I still live with my family though-"

"Sadly." A new voice interrupts him, and both of us turn to see a girl with long, dark hair and almost-black eyes.

" _Isabelle_." Alec lets out a noise of exasperation, "You're supposed to be outside. It's _my_ turn."

"Not anymore." She shrugs with a smirk, "Mom said to kick you out. She's _mine_ now." Okay, so the Lightwood siblings-at least, I think she's his sister-clearly do _not_ have a way with words, considering the fact that their first impressions scream 'Serial Killer'.

"You sound so creepy." Alec grumbles, but gets to his feet nonetheless.

"You mean like you sounded when you introduced yourself?" I raise my eyebrows because apparently, even six years later, I can't raise just one. It takes everything in me not to curse in frustration, but I manage to keep it back.

"I already like you." Isabelle turns her eyes on me, and I find myself blushing at the compliment. She refocuses on her brother, "Now, shoo." He frowns deeply at her, but does as she said. I can't help but bark out a laugh when he subtly flips her off, and she snorts too. Alec spins around to face us, offering me a wave before he leaves the room. I wave back, then turn my attention to Isabelle, "Call me Izzy." I the first thing she says as she offers a hand. I shake it, my smile growing the tiniest bit.

"Call me Clary." I replied, and her eyes lit up.

"It'll be nice to have another girl in the house." She was clearly excited, and growing more so by the second, "We can shop and gossip and-"

"Wait right there." I stop her, "I don't shop, and I don't gossip." The words are forward yet good natured, and she snorts.

"You'll learn." There's a promise in her voice that makes me feel like she really will treat me like a sister. My spirits are growing the tiniest bit person by person, so I feel like there's hope. Somehow, some way, there's hope for me, even when it feels like everything I know is gone. Much like her mother, Izzy squeezes my hand, and I squeeze her back to show her that maybe, just maybe, I'll be okay. The fact that I'm alone hadn't even hit me before I realized it isn't true. The feeling I have now is that, even though my parents aren't here-which hasn't truly hit me yet-I have people that will take care of me. I don't know if I can call them family yet, but I have a feeling I'll be able to in no time.

I open my mouth to reply when something cuts me off.

"Max!" A man yells, alerting me to the fact that there's a small child running my way. He looks like he's around the age I was when I fell into the coma, and I can already tell that he's a handful.

"Hi, Clary!" He greets happily, and I can't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, "I can call you Clary, right? That's what Alec said. You look like a really nice person. Mom and Dad said you were really sweet when you were little. Do you like-"

"Max!" A man who I haven't met squeezes the boy's-Max's-shoulder, causing him to fall silent, "I'm Robert." The man turns to me, offering a hand, which I shake without hesitation. Max does the same, and so do I, "As you've probably heard, this is Max, my son." I grin, nodding, "Maryse is my wife, and these are my children." He flashes his teeth, putting me even more at turns to the door, where the others are guiltily peeking in, and waves them over. All the Lightwoods come to stand at the side of my bed, and each of them put a hand on me.

"You're one of us now, kid." Robert says softly.

I smile.

 **So, my people... How do you like it? I think it's pretty great-as do I think about S1E12's wonderful prologue-but that's just me ;) I hope you guys** _ **love**_ **it as much as we do, and I can't wait to keep rolling with it. This. Is. Amazing. (Wow, how many adjectives can I use that mean the same thing? I didn't even pull out a thesaurus. Pat on the back for Shadowhunter5801-aka MEEEEE). The next chapter will be courtesy of my lovely friend S1E12! Anyways...**

 **Until next time, my people!**

 **Shadowhunter5801**

 **PS: Check out my and S1E12's wonderful stories on our own accounts!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: HEY GUYS! S1E12 here (finally) with chapter two. I am so so sorry it took me so long and I hope you can all forgive me and not get mad at me. Please don't judge me too much if there's some spelling errors or grammer mistakes, I'm a little out of it and I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Now… what I've made you wait so long for… CHAPTER TWO OF LIVE AGAIN!**

 **-S1E12**

 **Oops! Here's a quick little review of what happened last chapter for if you forgot:**

 **Clary was in the hospital and had just recently woken up from her coma to find out that she was six years older and an orphan. She is greeted by Maryse, Robert, and the Lightwood children, all of which seem to know more about her then she knows about herself. She finds out that she is going to be living with them and is glad to find out that she is not completley alone in her quest to rejoin humanity.**

 **Okay… HERE WE GOOOOOO!**

._. Clary's POV._.

After a week of getting poked, prodded, and tested, the doctors finally decided that I was fit to leave the hospital. The Lightwoods were coming to pick me up in an hour. Honestly, I was a little afraid to leave; I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know anything outside of the walls of this hospital. The doctors assured me that the Lightwoods would take great care of me and help me regain my bearings.

An hour later, my doctor walked in the room, Maryse and Robert right behind him. I saw the faces of the Lightwood children, right before Robert shut the door in their faces. He turned and smiled at me.

"All ready to go?" Maryse asks me with a large smile. I give both of them a small smile and shake my head yes. At that, both of their smiles grow brighter and Robert grabs my small bag of toiletries and then offers me his hand to help me off the hard bed. I take it, my smile growing a little bigger. I stumbled as my feet hit the cold ground, but Robert held me steady and I regained my balance.

"Are you sure your ready to leave?" the doctor asked me, a look of worry on her face.

"Yup. Don't worry about me , I'll be fine," I told her with a small smile. She smiled back, but still looked a little worried. She glanced at Mayrse, who was still smiling at me, standing by the door, hand on the knob. Robert and I began to walk again and Maryse opened the door, where we found the three Lightwood children standing, anxious smiles on their face.

"Hi Clary! Do you remember me? I'm Max, remember?" he said excitedly, trying to pull away from his sister's hold, but Izzy was not relenting.

I offered him a smile, "Of course I remember you, Max, how could I forget?" He grinned even wider and stopped pulling on Izzy's hand. Alec quietly took my suitcase out of Robert's hand and then looked down at me and smiled, which for some reason reassured me.

Izzy finally let go of Max's hand and he ran and jumped on Alec's back. Alec didn't even react, instead he took of down the hall in the direction of the door, suitcase in tow.I smiled after them, then Izzy slung her arm around my shoulder and removed her father's hand from my arm. He looked over at her warily, but didn't say anything. Her smile grew bigger, and together, we started to walk down the hall.

We reached the door and I stumbled a little bit while crossing the threshold. My legs were still getting used to supporting all my new weight and I stumbled often. The doctors had assured me that I would be back to normal in no time, and I could feel myself improving. It was only a matter of time before I could run, like Alec had with Max. Izzy caught me and helped me walk to the car.

"Easy there, tiger," she said with a grin. She let me go and I stood, all by myself, outside the car door. I looked around, my eyes exploring everything about the parking lot. There were a few other cars in the parking lot. The Lightwoods' car was a silver suburban. I put my hand on the handle, right at the same time as Alec slammed the trunk closed. I jumped away from the car and stumbled. I was about to fall strong arms caught me.

I looked up and found myself looking at Alec's face. He helped me back to my feet and opened the car door for me. I climbed in and Izzy buckled me into my seat belt. My heart was racing and I wasn't sure it was because of my slip up. When Alec climed in and smiled at me, I felt my heart speed up a little. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I know that Alec was making my body react in ways I had never felt before, not only in ways that I had forgotten.

When everyone was buckled in, Robert began to back out of the parking lot and started to drive towards the mountains. I almost asked where we were going, but then I realized that we must be going towards their house. I relaxed as we stopped at the stoplight and closed my eyes. I drifted off to the sound of the engine and the radio.

When I opened my eyes again, Robert had just parked in front of the biggest house I had ever seen. I hadn't seen many houses recently, but I knew this one was big. It was stories high, with white paint that looked brand-new, columns, and a wrap around porch. I pushed down on the button that released my seat belt, opened the door, and got out of the car. My feet held my weight and I stood there with the door open, looking up at the house. I felt Izzy pull my hand off the door and hold it in hers. Alec stood beside me, then leaned down and whispered in my ear.

" _Welcome home, Clary,"_ he whispered. I felt hopeful, like maybe here, with these people, I could learn to live again. For the first time since I was ten years old, I really smiled.

 **A/N: CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE! I hope you all loved it and that it's not a major let down following my fantabulous co-writer's AMAZING first chapter. I want to thank you all so much for reading this story, with it's crazy schedule and plot. I also want to thank the amazing, super talented Shadowhunter5801 for creating this new world with me for you all to enjoy. I promise it won't take as long next time it's my turn (chapter four!). Thanks for joining us on this ride, it's only just beginning. R &R! Love you guys! **

**Until next time,**

 **S1E12**

 **P/S: Take a peak at my story, Searching (update coming soon) and the great Shadowhunter5801's many fantastic stories (they are literally amaing)! XOXO**


End file.
